Uropi - L'essenziale
Alfabeto e pronuncia In Uropi ci sono 24 lettere. Ogni lettera corrisponde a un suono e ogni suono a una lettera. a b c d e f g h i j ʒ k l m n o p r s t u v w z *'c' si pronuncia come'« sc »' in esce *'g' si pronuncia come in gatto, lago *'h' si pronuncia come in inglese o tedesco *'j' si pronuncia come in''' Jesolo''' *'ʒ' si pronuncia come «j » in francese, portoghese o rumeno * *'k '''si pronuncia come «'c''' » in casa , banco *'s '''si pronuncia come '''s' in se o «ss » in cassa *'w' si pronuncia come in inglese in « whisky » Tutte le altre lettere si pronunciano come in italiano * Questa lettera corrisponde al simbolo fonetico internazionale''' ʒ per il suono '''j francese, portoghese, rumeno o catalano. Dittonghi *'Ai, aj' si pronuncia come ai in mai 'es ': aj, paj, vaiz *'Ei, es' si pronuncia come ei in bei, quei '''es : '''pej, lej, bej *'Ij' si pronuncia come ille in francese in fille '''es. '''bij, cijo, perij *'Oi, oj' si pronuncia come oi in suoi, puoi '''es : '''coj, foj, soin *'Ui, uj' si pronuncia come ui in cui '''es : '''duj, muj, ruin *'Au, aw' si pronuncia come au in''' autore, fauci es : '''Paul, paw, bawo *'Ou, ow' =''' o''' seguito di una leggera''' u''' come in inglese '(low, nose) '''es : '''goul *'Eu, ew si pronuncia come iu Europa '''es : '''Europa Il verbo Tutte le forme del verbo Uropi si riassumono in 3 formule *o – an - en *Ø – ì – ev *ve-o, se-an, av-en, vid-en. 3 forme verbali o -an –en = Infinito e Participi *'O '= Infinito 'es : '''skrivo, liso, sopo, jedo ' = scrivere, leggere, dormire, mangiare *'AN '= 'Participio presente '''es : '''san, skrivan, flan, sopan '= essendo, scrivendo, soffiando, dormendo *'EN '= 'Participio passato '''es : '''lisen, jeden, flen, opren '= letto, mangiato, soffiato, aperto 3 tempi semplici 'Ø – ì – ev '= Presente, Passato, Condizionale *Ø (senza desinenza, o ''' -e quando la pronuncia è impossibile) = Presente. Es : skriv, lis, sop, jed '= scrive, legge, dorme, mangia '''se, ste, fle, opre '= è, sta, soffia, apre *-Ì = Passato.' Es : '''sì, avì, oprì, sopì '= fu, ebbe, aprì, dormì *'''-EV = '''Condizionale. Es : sev, avev, lisev, venev '= sarei, avrebbe, leggerei, verrebbe 3 ausiliari '''So '(essere), Avo (avere), 'Vido '(diventare) + 1 particella Ve ' *'VE-O (ve + infinito) = 'Futuro '''es : '''ve so, ve avo, ve sopo '= sará, avrá, dormirá *'SE-AN (ser + participio presente) '= '''Forma durativa (stare + -ando, -endo) —Indica la durata, il proseguimento dell’ azione. Es : se lisan, se sopan '= sta leggendo, sta dormendo *'AV-EN (avere + participio passato) '= '''TEMPI DEL PASSATO, ' **'av-en '= 'Il Perfetto '''es : '''av jeden, av venen '= ha mangiato, è venuto **'Avo + -en '''si usa anche per formare il '''trapassato porssimo '('avì-en, '''es: '''avì sopen '= aveva dormito ) e il '''condizionale passato (Avev-en, es': avev aven '= avrebbe avuto) *'VID-EN (diventare + participio passato) '= FORMA PASSIVA. Vid jeden, vidì tuden, ve vido opren '''= è mangiato, fu uccciso, sará aperto ' Pronomi personali & aggettivi possesivi Bisogna aggiungere il pronome indefinito '''UN' = si (qualcuno), e il pronome riflessivo SIA ( '''= si, '''sio = a sè, aggettivo possesivo siu = suo, di sè). La''' forma verbale''' rimane la stessa per tutte le''' persone.' Conlugazióne *Forma affermativa : '''pronome personale + verbo' *Forma interrogativa : verbo + pronome personale *Forma negativa : pronome personale + verbo + NE Es: I skriv, tu lisì, ce ve sopo '= Scrivo, Leggesti, (lei) dormirà '''Piv tu ?, Venì he ? Zavev lu ? '= Bevi? Venì? (lei) ? Saprebbero? 'Nu vol ne, vu av ne vizen '= Non vogliamo, non avete visto ? 'De beb sì sopan, je v’ne liuvo '= Il bimbo stava dormendo ; non pioverà 'Avev vu iten za ? Tu jed ne '= Ci sareste andati ? Non mangi Articoli In Uropi ci sono '''2 articoli. *'Il articolo determinativo de '= il, la, i, gli, le, per''' tutti''' i sostantivi. Es : de man, de mata, de kat, de hase '= Il uomo, la madre, il gatto, le case *'Il articolo indeterminativo u, un '(davanti a una vocale) = un, una ; non c’è plurale. Es : '''u kun, u kuna, un ovel, mane, kate '= un cane, una cagna, un ucello, uomini, gatti Il sostantivo Ci sono '2 tipi di sostantivi ': quelli terminanti con una '''consonante e quelli terminanti con –a *Tutti i sostantivi maschili '''terminano con una '''consonante. '''Sono esclusivamente gli esseri di '''sesso maschile, e corrispondono al pronome he ' '= lui. Es : man, kun, pater, frat, kwal, doktor '= uomo, cane, padre, fratello, cavallo, dottore *Tutti i sostantivi '''femminIli '''terminano con '-a. Sono esclusivamente gli esseri di '''sesso femminile, e corrispondono al pronome Ce = lei E's : 'ʒina',' kata, mata, sesta, kwala = donna, gatta, madre, sorella, cavalla. **Si può formare''' il femminile aggiungendo –a agli sostantivi maschili '''es : '''kat > kata *Tutti gli altri sostantivi sono neutri '''; corrispondono al pron. '''je = lui (ing. it, ted. es) Terminano con una consonante o in –a. Es : has, tag, strad, luc, vag, natùr, '''kina, teatra, dia, sta, vima = casa, tetto, strada, luce, macchina, natura, cinema, teatro, giorno, posto, inverno. Plurale *I sostantivi che finiscono con una '''consonante prendono una '-E. '''Es : '''hase, mane, tage, kune, frate '= case, uomini, tetti, cani, fratelli. *I sostantivi terminati in –A ' prendono una '-S. 'Es : '''katas, kinas, tiotas, dias, aktoras '= gatte, cinema, zíe, giorni, attrici. Il genitivo È il '''complemento di specificazione. Ultima orma delle declinazioni indo-europee, il genitivo si ritrova oggi nella maggior parte delle lingue europee attuali : nelle lingue slave, baltiche, germaniche (tranne l’olandese), in greco, rumeno, albanese, armeno, ecc… *I sostantivi''' terminati in una '''consonante prendono '-i' , nel singolare, '-is' nel plurale. Es : mani = di uomo, vagi = di macchina, kuni = di cane, kwalis = di cavalli, de kunis = dei cani, de tage de hasis = i tetti delle case, de kun mi patri '''= il cane di mio padre, '''de luce de vagis = le luci delle macchine. *Per i sostantivi''' terminati in '''–a, si sostituisce la –a con '-U' , nel singolare, '-Us' nel plurale. Es : veste ʒinus = vestiti di donne, de fram ti sestu = l’amico di tua sorella, un aktora kinu = un attrice del cinema, de mata mi kuzinu = la madre di mia cugina. *Il genitivo si usa per formare aggettivi '''derivati d’un '''sostantivo. '''Es : '''noc = noche > noci = di notte, notturno, noci ovel = uccello notturno, diu fafìl = farfalla diurna, man > mani = di uomo, maschile, mani veste = vestiti da uomo, mani moda = moda maschile. *Il genitivo si usa per formare i nomi composti. '''Es : '''vag + luce > vagilùc = luci di macchina, fari, vod '''= acqua + '''fal = caduta > vodifàl = cascata, strad = strada + lamp = lampada > stradilàmp = 'lampione, '''vima '= inverno + '''sport > vimusporte = sport invernali, kina ''' = cinema + stel''' = stella > kinustèl = star, stella del cinema Preposizioni *'a '''a (moto) *'ane senza *'be '''a (posizione) *'berù dietro *'do '''verso *'dod da (tempo) *'for '''prima di *'gon 'contro *'in 'in, dentro *'instà 'invece di *'intra 'tra, fra *'ki ' con *'obte 'nonostante *'ov 'su, a proposito *'po 'per *'pos 'dopo *'pro 'davani a *'slogan 'secondo *'su '''su ' *'sube ' sopra *'tra ' per, dsi *'trawan durante *'tru '''attraverso *'ude 'sotto *'us 'fuori (di) *'usim 'tranne, salvo *'uve 'al di sopra *'tis '''fino a Gli aggettivi Gli aggettivi Uropi sono '''invariabili; Si mettono sempre davanti 'al nome a cui si riferiscono. Es : '''u jun man, mi seni mata, nar kate, '= un uomo giovane, mi a vecchia madre, gatti neri, 'de somu dias, u famos aktora '= i giorni estivi, una attrice famosa Comparativo Maggioranza 'maj… te '= più… di es : 'ce se maj jun te i '= Lei è più giovane di me Minoranza 'min… te '= meno… di es : 'vu se min alti te he '= Lei è meno alto di lui Ugualianza 'os… te '= (così)… come es : 'he se os glaj te tu '= lui è allegro come te Superlativo Maggioranza 'de maj… '= (il) più (o de + aggettivo + -es') es :' di flor se de maj bel, de beles''' = questo fiore è il più bello Minoranza de min… '= (il) meno… es : '''he se de min seni od tale '= lui è il meno vecchio di tutti I numeri *0 nul''' *1''' un''' *2''' du''' *3''' tri''' *4 ' kwer ' *5 ' pin' *6 ' ses ' *7''' sep''' *8''' oc''' *9''' nev''' *10''' des ' *11' desùn ' *12' desdù''' *20 dudes ''' *30 trides''' *100''' sunte''' *200''' dusunte''' *1000''' tilie''' *3000 tritilie ''' *1 000 000 un miliòn''' *1 000 000 000 un miliàrd Es : 574 = pinsunte sepdes kwer, 2 350 819 = du milione trisunte pindes tilie ocsunte desnèv Numerali ordinali pri = 1o, duj = 2o, trij = 3o, kweri = 4o, pini = 5o, sesi = 6o, sepi = 7o, ecc…''' ' L'ora '''Ka hor se je ? '= Che ore sono ? Je s’ un (hor) '= è l’una '''Je s’ midià '= E mezzogiorno 'Je s’ du id dudes '= Sono le 2 e venti 'Je s’ midià id des '= sono le dodici e dieci 'Je s’ tri min des '= Sono le 3 e10 'Je s’oc min kwert '= sono le otto meno un quarto 'Je s’ kwer id mij '= sono le 4 e mezzo 'Je s’ nev id kwert '= sono le 9 e quarto 'Be ka hor inìz de konsèrt ? '= a che ora comincia il concerto ? 'Be dudes id mij ' = Alle venti e trenta *'Hor '= ora *'minùt '= minuto *'sekùnd '= secondo La data I giorni della settimana *'Lundia '= lunedì *'Mardia '= martedì *'Mididia '= mercoledì *'Zusdia '= giovedì *'Wendia '= venerdì *'Sabadia '= sabato *'Soldia '= domenica I mesi del anno *'Janvar '= gennaio *'Febrar '= febbraio *'Mars '= marzo *'Aprìl '= aprile *'Maj '= maggio *Ʒun = giunio *Ʒul = luglio *'Agùst '= agosto *'September '= settembre *'Oktober '= ottobre *'November '= novembre *'December '= dicembre 'Odia se 26i (dudes sesi) September 2005 (dutilie pin) '= oggi è il 26 settembre 2005 'Be pri Maj '= il 1o maggio, '''be 11i (desuni) November = il 11 novembre''' ' Il tempo *'Jesta = ieri *'odia '= oggi *'''domòr = domani *'forjesta '= l’altro ieri *'posdomòr '= dopodomani *'Tri dias for '= tre giorni fa *'in tri dias '= fra 3 giorni Gli stagioni Verna '= primavera, '''soma '= estate, '''otèm = autunno, vima = inverno Origine delle parole uropi Le parole Uropi provengono dalle radici indo-europee comuni che sono all’origine della maggior parte dei vocaboli usati oggi nella quasi totalità delle lingue europee (a eccezione del ungherese, del finlandese e dell’estone.) Per esempio la radice sāwel* = sol e > Uropi sol, si ritrova in latino, italiano, francese, spagnolo, portoghese, rumeno, svedese, danese, norvegese, inglese, tedesco, olandese, russo, polacco, ceco, serbocroato…, lituano, lettone, greco, galese, bretone, + sanscrito e hindi. La radice mātēr* = madre > Uropi mata si ritrova in greco, italiano, francese, spagnolo, portoghese, svedese, danese, norvegese, inglese, tedesco, olandese, russo, polacco, ceco, serbocroato, lituano, lettone, albanese, armeno, gaelico, bretone, + sanscrito, hindi, persiano, ecc… Ecco alcuni esempi di radici indo-europee che sono all’origine del vocabolario Uropi di base : Pətēr* = padre > U. pater,' bhrātēr* '= fratello > U. frat, sūnús* = figlio > U. son, mori* '''= mare > U. '''mar, snighws* = neve > U. snev, stāyō* = stare in piedi > U. sto, sed-* = sedere > U. sedo, leghmi* = essere disteso > U. leʒo, gwīwō* = vivere > U. ʒivo, mer-* = morire > U. moro, mēns* = mese > U. mon, dyēus* '''= giorno > U. '''dia, édmi* = mangiare > U. jedo, pibō* = bere > U. pivo, gwous* = bue > U. gov, kwōn = cane > U. kun, ecc…''' ' L’Uropi raccoglie i '''termini più comuni' alle lingue dell’Europa (radici indo-europee, vocaboli internationali, prestiti, calchi, ecc… È il massimo comun denominatore 'fra le lingue europee. Alcune frasi semplici *'Piv tu ne bir ? 'Non bevi birra ? *'Di se bel voke ! 'Queste sono belle parole ! *'Di bib se Petri 'Questo libro è di Pietro *'I nud okle 'Ho bisogno di occhiali *'Tu staj be dom 'Rimani a casa *'Mi sesta jeg pianò 'Mia sorella suona il piano- forte *'He av ne mozen veno 'Non ha potuto venire *'I se leʒan su ruk 'Sono disteso supino *'Is verem se bel i v’ito pasìto 'Se fa bel tempo andrò a passegiare *'I av iten kopo u romàn 'Sono andato a comprare un romanzo *'I ve diko ja vo domòr 'Ve lo mostrerò domani *'He pragì mo kamòl kostì de vin 'Mi ha chiesto quanto costava il vino *'Un rekonì ha od dal 'Si riconosceva da lontano Prefissi e suffissi Prefissi ''(Vedere preposizioni ) *'a- '=1) arrivo, 2) fare + verbo es : '''veno = venire > aveno = arrivare es : frajo = avere paura > afrajo '= fare paura *'an- '= contrario degli aggettivi, in- es : '''justi '= giusto '> anjusti '= ingiusto *'ap- '= separazione, allontanamento es : '''duto = condurre > apduto = rapire *'be- '= fissare, mantenere es : cepo = afferrare > becepo = ricevere *'di- '= azione inversa, di-, dis- es : deto = fare, dideto = disfare *'dis- '= dispersione, disagregazione es : part = parte > disparto = spartire *'for- '= prima, che precede, pre- es : vizo = vedere, forvizo = prevedere *'gon- '= contro es : dezo = dire > gondezo = contraddire *'in- '= moto interno es : muvo = muovere > inmuvo = commuovere *'intra- '= tra, inter- es : mico '''= mescolare, '''intramico = frammezzare *'ko- '= con, com-, insieme es : varko = lavorare > kovarko = collaborare *'niz- '= giù, moto in basso es : volto = voltare > nizvolto = capovolgersi *'ob- '= ostacolo es : falo = cadere > obfàl = incidente *'od- '= provenienza, origine es : veno = venire, odvenad = origine *'op- '= su, moto in alto es : duto = condurre > opduto = educare *'pas- '= idea di passaggio es : ito = andare > pasìto = passeggiare *'per- '= spregiativo, dannegiare es : curo = giurare > percuro = spergiurare *'po- '= idea di scopo, meta es : mozo = potere > pomozo = permettere *'pos- '= dopo, seguire, post- es : pero = portare > pospero = rimandare *'pro- '= moto in avanti es : seto = mettere > proseto = presentare *'re- '= ripetizion, ri- es : geno = nascere, regeno = rinascere *'ru- '= indietro, all’indietro, ritorno es : voko = parlare, ruvoko = rispondere *'su- '= su, di più es : flujo = scorrere > suflujo = inondare *'sube- '= sopra, superiore, super- es : seto = mettere > subeseto = sovrapporre *'tra- '= transizione, attraverso, tras- es : davo = dare > tradavo = trasmettere *'tru- '= passare attraverso un ostacolo es : vizo = vedere > truvizi = trasparente *'ude- '= sotto, sub- es : kut = pelle > udekuti = sottocutaneo *'us- '= fuori, uscita, esterno, es- es : kluzo = chiudere > uskluzo = escludere *'uve- '= al di sopra di, troppo, sovra- es : deto = fare > uvedeto = esagerare Suffissi *'''-ad = nome verbale o aggettivale es : '''akto = agire > aktad = azione, bel > belad = bellezza *'''-id, -ij = a partire dagli aggettivi in '–i, -ic '''es : '''veri ' = vero '''> verid = verità, peric > perij = pericolo *'''-or -a = agente es : '''liso = leggere > lisor, -a = lettore, lettrice *'''-ìst, -a = specialista o sostenitore es : '''dant = dente > dantìst = dentista, komunìst, ecc… *'''-an, -a = persona in uno stato, abitanti es : '''pod = piede > podan = pedone, Roman = Romano *'''-en, -a = che subisce es : '''akulpo = incolpare > akulpen = imputato *'''-èl = oggetto che serve a es : '''koto = tagliare > kotèl = coltello *'''-ar = che porta o che contiene es : '''pir = pera > pirar = pero, ac '''> '''acar = porta-cenere *'''-ia = luogo (per es : paesi, ecc…) es : '''koko = cuocere, kokia = cucina, Francia = Francia Altre lingue Español English Français Category:Italiano